Because the Night
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: An AU crossover fiction, about Count Dracula that has been obsessed over a young woman that had gone to Hogwarts sometime ago and now is dating one Lucius Malfoy. Five years after Voldemort's death, everyone thinks that they can breathe easy... right?
1. Chapter 1

Because the night...

(Disclaimer, this will be a Harry Potter Van Helsing crossover/ AU fanfiction, the characters are going to be Lucius/Oc, Harry/Cho, Hermione/Draco;

and Count Valdias Dracula/Oc (Lucius's Oc) if you don't like don't read)

Chapter One: Introduction

It had been five long perfect years since the downfall of Voldemort, everyone that had been involved had went on a well deserved vacation, Lucius and

Narcissa had divorced in private and went their own separate ways. He wasn't really torn up about it, neither was Narcissa, they cared for each other and respected

one another, but never loved one another. The elder Malfoy had found out that his only child, his son, Draco Evan Malfoy and one Hermione Jennifer Granger had been in

a private relationship during the middle of the war; he remembered that day, the day that his son had found out the truth about muggles and muggle borns. Voldemort

and his followers, minus Lucius and Narcissa, had told the boy since he could remember that muggles and muggle borns could not and do not bleed red but then when Bellatrix had

abducted Hermione, the innocent seventeen year old was on the ground and the mad woman was carving slurs in the girl's arm. Lucius knew that Draco could still hear her screaming,

begging the mad woman to stop; that she hadn't done no wrong, but her cries and screams had gone on deaf ears; Draco had surprised his parents by killing his own aunt!

He had ran to her and took off his cloak and wrapped her up in it and carried her out of the manor and to their private healer; Severus, the poor young woman

was shaking and terrified, Narcissa had barely left the muggle born's side. As a mother, she understood that this girl and her friends were somebody's children, Draco had sat on the

floor stunned by her bed, refusing to leave; it took both of his parents to force him to eat and even shower. About three months after it, Hermione had forgave Draco for everything that

he had put her through, it did take Harry while to accept it and accept the three newest members of the order. In the end, the crazy man had died a very violent end, prior to the battle Lucius

had helped train Harry along with Severus; the boy had grown to respect the two older men. As things were finally falling into place, Harry have given Cho a second chance; Draco and Hermione

were dating and they couldn't be any happier. Lucius was dating again, he remembered the first time that he saw her, that long black curly hair that reached her hips framing her perfect curves her

bloodless skin her silver eyes... and those blood red lips, that mouth.

Just the mere images of her made his inner Veela roar, sometimes being a veela was a serious pain in the arse, Lucius was always a different and acceptional wizard. The sky blue-

eyed wizard had found out that he was half veela, which meant that his powers were gonna get a boost, and he had found this out at the tender age of fifteen much too early for veelas: whether

male or even female, to find out about their other talents in the magic world. But he had handled it with the grace and poise of a true Malfoy; he was on his way through Diagon Alley with his silver headed snake

pimp cane tapping on the pavement, thinking to himself about his good luck, true he was no saint he had limits. A soft smile had touched his sensual mouth, Krystal, his girlfriend, was a treasure that truly

belonged to him, true she was a single mother with a beautiful five year old daughter named: Olivia. Krystal had been very honest with Lucius from the off, Veelas could read minds if they so desired, but he

wanted her trust; he had told her that he was not only a wizard but a half veela. She wasn't shocked, he knew that she was a pure-blooded witch hiding in the muggle world, she had no choice he knew that.

Krystal was in an abusive relationship/marriage, and pregnant, a pure-blooded wizard male that she had thought that she could love and trust had told her that they were going to fight for the darkness. Krystal sought her

opportunity and ran like hell taking her daughter with her as she ran, not that Lucius could blame her, he loved her even more for her choice to protect Olivia. Lucius had snapped himself from his thoughts, as he had reached his destonation; with a handful

of flowers, white roses her favorite flower, she wasn't poor she was of middle class she worked hard to provide for her and her daughter. But now they have him, and only him, whenever a veela sees their mate suffer

they would move heaven earth and hell itself to help them in anyway that they can. Walking up to the door and knocking, he liked her being surprised last time she nearly hexed him for apparating in the house without her

knowing her priceless reaction; thankfully he had acted fast or she would've hexed his balls off. Smirking to himself hearing her soft honeyed voice "Coming!'' And other times, being a Veela does have its perks sometimes, as she opened the door...

Krystal's mouth had dropped opened "Lucius!'' She had jumped in his arms, she missed him the few days, they both were busy however they did try to make time for each other. With his arms full of the most beautiful woman in his life;

he had walked through the door's entry way with a thought, he had closed and locked the door "I missed you too...'' He had whispered, while with his arms fully tigthen his hold on her, as he reluctantly let her small bare feet touch the ground; looking

at the woman that had stolen his heart. Krystal was a small woman with a slender frame with long hip length dark curly hair, bloodless skin, silver eyes, blood red lips a classical bone structure; and she had passed on some of her features to her daughter. He

couldn't help but to stare at her lashes, she had the longest most healthy lashes in creation, elegant femine eye brows leaning forward and kissing her again and again rubbing his forehead against hers; feeling her breath so warm seductive

was fanning his face he was acting as if he were a teenage boy. Not that he minded, she made him feel such emotions that some of the time he couldn't sort it all out he couldn't even think straight; not that he wanted to when he was near

her he felt like he could really start over again. Their kisses had began to become more and more intimate, more heated, working on trying to remove themselves just to talk; but the thought of her body under his over and over again, was driving

him mad.

Reluctantly leaving her mouth to kiss her neck her fragile jaw "Lucius that tickles!'' He smirked against her neck, and continued his gentle assault he knew what she liked; she had continued to giggle as he sped them to her bedroom. While

her hands were tunneling through his hair, she loved feeling his silky platium strands. He growled posessively; and tigthened his hold on her, his fangs were growing... true Veelas and Vampires have fangs and drink blood and do exchanges two exchanges

for the people that the immortals may be interested in as mates; whether opposite sex or even same sex. Lucius's larger frame was nearly crushing hers, as their bodies had landed on the queen sized bed, as their mouths had tangled again and again, his larger

hands had reached up and cupped her breasts through the thin black dress that wore. Feeling her moan and gasp against his mouth allowed his tongue to duel with hers, he needed her but a sudden thought had entered his mind; breaking apart "Where is Olivia?'' He

had asked breathlessly; she smirked and touched his cheek "With her uncle Harry...'' With his infamous smirk he growled and took her mouth greedily exploring evey inch of her sweetness that was made for him.

Quickly stripping her of her clothes then himself and throwing her onto the bed with him gliding on her showering her with kisses and touches; his need to make love to her over and over again was being out done by the wild need to posess her and giving

her animalistic pleasure; by having wild hot sex. It was a big toss up, it didn't really matter to him unless he was with her, his Krystal his little pureblood- he had found out her family tree, and she really didn't want to speak of them which was fair enough. His mouth

had traced its way down to her breasts and he had attacked the small well molded mounds greedily. Linking her hands with his and placing them over her head to allow him more exploration of her body, feeling her gasp against his mouth, his she was made for him. His hand was drifting

down to her waist to feel the smallness of it, feathering kisses up and down her jaw and trailing them to her neck and attaching that chisled perfection on her breasts "Lucius!" Again he growled, only him, only he would touch her like this make her writhe and moan and scream out

his name.

Kissing his way down her nearly flat stomach, he loved that little pooche of hers; nipping at it with his growing fangs: true contrary to a very popular belief Veelas and Vampires both have fangs but the veelas can go out in the daylight. But the vampires can bond with anyones'

soul if they chose after one exchange, it will take two to change the individuals. But the similarities between both vampires and veelas are if they could find a mate that balances their powers perfectly then the bylaws state that no one else would touch them...

(Far off in a massive 'supposed' desserted palace in Romainia...)

Count Vladislaus Dracula was watching in a dark emerald-shaped mirror but yet it wasn't a mirror, his dark eyes were soulless but they seem to glitter like stars in the night sky when they had locked onto this beautiful young woman that this Veela trash was on top of. His very pale skin had seemed to contort into

black cold scales his long very inky black hair was always pulled up in a pony tail with a few strands that framed his face. His. Krystal Gold belonged to him, and Veela trash will learn to respect that, he- Count Vladislaus Dracula hated the Veelas; bastard offspring of vampires and elemental pixies or even mages.

He had claimed her since she was fifteen and in Hogwarts; the moment that he had laid eyes on her in Hogsmead in her Ravenclaw uniform, he had claimed her for his own and now she will learn that. Watching the two in bed, now Krystal on top of Lucius, both were panting and moaning and Krystal's silver eyes were rolling in

the back of her head; as she started to grind harder on Lucius's hardened length: his hands were either cupping her breasts or drifting down to her hips and planting her there or making sure that she was going harder and faster. Her long black hair was flipping all over them as he sat up and placed her backwards so that he could drive

harder and faster inside of her.

Hearing Krystal's screams for his man was sicking, she would never cry out for anyone but him, he would turn her into a vampire and she would become his queen... a dark chuckle had errupted from his throat as he looked again the two were lying on the bed Lucius laying flat on his back holding her while her head was

pillowed on his chest, a sneer had formed on his lips; as his body had continued to contort into a flying demon with cold silver red rimmed eyes. His ears were the last things to change dangling from them were golden looped earrings, he needed to feed before his long journey with that thought in his head; Krystal would never feed

from anyone else but him just the thought of Krystal touching anyone but him, was enough to make him angry. While he was flying, Vladislaus had heard of a rumor that she had a daughter, well maybe he would allow the child around her. Taking flight into the night...

(Back with Krystal and Lucius...)

Krystal had lain in the saftey and strength in Lucius's arms he was tracing little circles on her back; she had shivered against him, while her hand was resting on his chest to feel his heart... so strong... tipping her head up to look at him while his gaze had met hers; their lips had met in a series of soft loving

kisses. Lucius loved her so much it hurt, just the thought of her being lost to him under any means was enough to rattle him, he tigthened his hold on her "I've been thinking beloved,'' The Veela had started while he was starring deeply in her eyes "I know that we have discussed you and our little Olivia coming to Malfoy

manner to live with me; and I told you that you could take your time in thinking over things. And I even said that I would protect you and I would protect our Olivia from everything that could harm her; especially you, you two are the most important beings in my life and I do not wish to lose that,'' Feeling her move closer

to him to convey more comfort to him, he loved her so much he would fight for her, he would die for her, even kill for her. Gathering her close to him, and rolling her under him to place kisses up and down her throat, Krystal's eyes were rolling in the back of her head she had never thought that it could be like this with anyone.

Lucius wanted her and their child, he had claimed Olivia as their child, he wanted to have his two girls live with him; safe from all the evils that could harm them.

He had continued his slow pleasurable exploration of that pale slim throat that always teased him, he wanted to give her the two exchanges so that she could be his forever, he wanted this to be her choice to be with him. He was humbled by her, he Lucius never showed any real type of emotion but Krystal and Olivia

were unlocking emotions that he couldn't even breathe let alone think straight. Her body was tempting him, over and over again; once he took her over ten times, Veelas are highly sexual with their mates. Her body belonged to him, and may the fates and the heavens themselves help the male that tries to take her from him; her moans

were starting to grow louder and louder, smirking against her skin, her body was hot and needy under his. Krystal had surprised him by grabbing him and rolling him under her again, he loved that about her that inner jungle cat, wanting to please her mate but so protective. Lucius had placed his hands on her hips and rolled her back on

to her back and pinned her arms down on the bed; he would *not* be deterred from this talk "Krystal, as tempting as you are, I must need an answer,'' He was growling out his sentence; while placing kisses on her face on her forehead, down her throat, then going back to her perfect mouth.

"Lucius, yes, but I know we have discussed getting married...'' Before she could continue with her sentence, the front door had opened and they heard "Mommy!" Both had paused, upon hearing Olivia and Harry in the house, the two were praying that they weren't found in their positions; muttering quite a few quick dressing and

cleaning spells, just as the door swung opened. As Olivia had swung the door opened and she saw her mommy and the man that she considered her daddy for a very long time, they were sitting by the opened window drinking tea and talking quietly "Mommy! Daddy!'' She had ran up to them and flung her little arms around Krystal's neck then

around Lucius "How was your day princess?'' Lucius had asked while sitting Olivia on his knee "Good, uncle Harry and me were bugging Mione and Dray!'' Olivia had started to excitedly chat about her day while twisting her little fingers in his soft long hair, only Olivia and Krystal could get away with that, not even Draco at such an early age.

Olivia looked at him with such love, and devotion, like a daughter. Olivia was Krystal through and through, but the eyes Olivia had very black eyes like Lucius's best friend Severus Snape; who some people secertly believed that he was the father, but that was highly unlikely since Severus was in love with someone else. And both Krystal and Olivia

being purebloods. Harry had made himself leave the house, deep down he felt a very deep attachment to Krystal, he didn't know why. Maybe it was an older sisterly bond?

Krystal had looked at Lucius and smiled, she was going to move in with Lucius and be with him! He was her dream come true, looking up at him "When do you want us to move in?'' Lucius had smiled and took her knuckles and gave her hand a gentle kiss "As soon as possible...'' Krystal smiled...

(End of chapter one of Because the Night; please read review!)


	2. Chapter 2

Because the Night- Chapter 2- Letters from Hogwarts and a Chance Meeting

(Disclaimer: see chapter 1 and on with the story, a lot of key things will be AU. if you don't like it then there's an x button click it.)

It had been a couple of weeks since Krystal and Olivia had moved in with Lucius, everything was great, Olivia was adjusting to the move perfectly.  
Krystal had most of her stuff moved in the massive Malfoy Manor. Lucius had seemed happier, now that his mate and daugther were going to be living  
with him for a very long period of time. Krystal was out on the balcony having some breakfast, enjoying the warm air, when Lucius had walked in through  
the bedroom door "Good morning my love,'' He had said while walking up to her and kissing her temple then journing down to her tempting mouth; Olivia was  
properly spoiled, and today she was hanging out with Draco and Hermione. That left Lucius and his mate alone, well besides the servants and they know and understand  
that prudent silence will always be wise; he knew that his Krystal always wanted to be a teacher. She had thought that she could help children learn and grow, after  
both had reluctantly had broken the kiss, Lucius had taken a seat by his mate. Krystal was glad that she had a spell on her hair that could make it curly or wavy whatever  
she wanted.

''Have any plans that you want to do, Krystal?'' She had smiled, while placing her hand on his knee, before answering "Not really, why, my love?'' Before their talk could  
continue, a beautiful tanned owl had hooted its presence on the rail "Oh... come here...'' Krystal had said while extending her small and slender hand to the cute bird, it had  
hopped on her wrist "Thank you...'' She had thanked the animal while it had handed her a couple of letters and nipped at some of her breakfast, then flying off to the Malfoy  
Owlery: two letters were in her posession handing him the letter that was addressed to him.

"Lucius, I have been accepted as a professor to Hogwarts, as Defense Against The Dark Arts!'' Everything that she had been through, every decision that she had made for not  
only herself, but for her daughter, feeling Lucius squeeze her hand "And I have been accepted as the newest History of Magic Professor,'' Krystal suddenly laughed "I think that  
Severus would have a few things to say to me, or even kill me, Love you know that he has been after this post for years.'' He chuckled a bit, and lifted her hand up to his mouth  
and kissed her knuckles, then her palm. True, Severus may try to either hex her or him, but he would never try to kill her. Severus had more morals than that; Krystal had looked  
over at him and smiled "My love, we both know that you have one more year until you have your full Veela powers come in.'' True, there were some rare cases in the Malfoy Family  
that half Veelas become full Veelas upon the first exchange with their destined mates.

However for that to happen, he would have to take her blood soon, seeing the look on his face, Krystal was always there to reasure him; she was and would always be his rock and he in  
turn was hers "My love,'' Her soothing voice was pulling him from his thoughts was were becoming chaotic. As Lucius had stood up, Krystal did as well, with their hands still linked "You are  
not taking what I am not offering for free...'' Gathering her close to him, he would have to take her blood now. True he had thought about it, even dreamned about it; but to actually do it, he  
didn't think that he could. Krystal was a small woman, and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop drinking her blood. Seeing her move her long hair off to one side "Do it,'' She had  
encouraged, while reaching up and guiding his soft blonde head down to her neck; her pale delicate neck yearning for his fangs to sink themselves deeply.

Krystal had gasped as she had felt his lips kiss the place between her neck and shoulder meet, feeling his arms tighten themselves around her slender frame "My love, do it...'' Feeling his fangs sink deep  
inside of of her neck, feeling her tense slightly against him and gasp in pleasure "Ah!'' She was able to articulate before wrapping her arms around him and letting him take his first exchange with her,  
Krystal's blood was hot and sweet with a hint of spice, she was the one! Just a little bit more, feeling her slump against him, quickly picking her up and carrying her over to their bed and taking a seat on  
it while Krystal's supple body was against his offering him unconditional love, centauries together with the fires of true love and heated desire burning between them. Very rarely, he would have to feed  
on blood once every three months, after taking enough- he had lifted his head reluctantly and willed his body to calm down.

Lucius was in a highly sexually aroused state, and now with his mate's blood inside of him, he was becoming erratic- but seeing her eyes roll in the back of her head and her breathing becoming labored,  
he knew that he had taken too much! Immediately he was going to open his wrist, but instead he was opening his traditional shirt and opening his male silky skin was under her slowly moving mouth that  
was lapping up at his blood. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head, a man could only take so much! Leaning his head down and kissing her forehead and temple, he loved the feel of her, or even just  
being in her company, it was enough for him; but for his body that always wanted to be wrapped around hers. Just the feel of her mouth moving on his skin, was enough to make his body go up in flames,  
lapping up his blood, and ensuring that she would not die.

After Lucius had ensured that she would not die, she was to rest for three days, after those days had past. They were to Floo to Hogwarts and get their lists of students that they were going to have for the year.  
When the couple had arrived, they were greeted by all of the same professors except some changes; Draco was going to be teaching Ancient Ruines from first years to third, and Hermione was to be teaching the  
fourth through seventh years-then they would alternate. Harry was studying to be an Auror, at Merlin University and he was dating Cho again, and decided to give her another chance and taking things slow. Those  
that were involved with the downfall of The Dark Lord Voldemort, were glad that he was dead and frying in wizard hell. Well, if there was a place that was called that then that crazy man would be there. As they had  
reached Hogwarts and Dumbledore's office. Facing the same statue as they had done in there youth, whenever they had attended at different times; in their lives.

As the password to the statue was uttered by Krystal "Grape Gummi Wands.'' As they walked up the stairs "I'm just glad that I never made any type of trip up these stairs, when I attended.'' She had said proudly, she was  
always a model student, and a model Qudditch player: Seeker. As the door had opened, to reveal...

(End of Chapter 2 please read and review, and chapter 3 will be an interesting chapter :) And I will be working on getting it up soon!)


	3. Chapter 3

Because the Night Chapter 3: Surprises

(Disclaimer, see chapter one and on with the story...AU...)

Both Krystal and Lucius had stood there and saw the elderly Headmaster behind his desk with a mouthful of Bertie Botts every flavor  
beans in his mouth. Severus Snape was sitting across from the old man, he was plotting over a million and one ways to kill the man. Every new year  
of Hogwarts, Severus would turn in his application for Defense Against The Dark Arts Post. And every year rejected, because of either his past or he  
had to admit that he was a very good at potions; but he wanted the DADA post. Krystal and Lucius had taken their seats in front of the desk "Welcome  
back Lucius and Krystal, I know that Krystal you had been secretly studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts Post while you were in the muggle world.  
I know that you had risked much of yourself, during the middle of the war. You had made yourself known, and I know that you had killed many death eaters;  
Wormtail among one of them, and Bellatrix's husband, and my dear I know that it was hard for you to face Lord Voldemort. After what had happened in the  
past.'' She knew intimately what he was talking about.

Krystal, barely eightteen years old, was forced to believe that she was married to the man that was an evil sadistic sadist, when he was thrity five.  
Poor Krystal having to endore that hidious night, being held down by powerfuly dark spells that Voldemort himself had conjured; she was a virgin that night.  
He was present for the night that one of his top ranking deatheaters raped her, and conceived Olivia. Voldemort had made sure that Krystal carried and gave birth  
to a girl; he wanted the girl growing up to believe that she was meant for him; after a while Krystal had managed to escape with the help of Dumbledore. He had  
hid her well in America, where trusted muggle friends of his could keep an eye on her and on the baby. The muggles were a very nice sort that Dumbledore would  
trust with his life, they had a beautiful nice sweet muggleborn girl around Krystal's age. Her name was Rachel, she had brown hair and blue eyes, curvy build.

Krystal had came out of her thoughts, upon feeling Lucius squeeze her hand, she smiled at him "Thank you sir,'' Dumbledore had smiled kindly at her while  
continuing "Krystal, I have my full confidence in you and your teaching abilities, however, I have some requests. One when it comes to certain lessons such as dueling,  
I must give permission. Two wandless defense teachings will be limited to stunning or to disarm, any further questions?'' He had asked in his great great great grandfatherly  
voice, she had smiled kindly at him "No sir, I think that I can manage.'' She had reassured him with a perfect white smile; as the Headmaster stood up with a smile "I know  
that you can handle it, Krsytal, if you need aid in anyway what so ever. If I am not around, my dear, then I'm sure that Lucius and Severus can assisst you with anything that  
you may require.'' She had smiled bigger at that one, she knew that Lucius would help her readily. But Severus, true she saw him as a big brother, but he was plotting murder  
right now; and she had no idea if she was going to be in the recieving end of the immortal killing curse.

A knock had sounded on the Headmaster's door, clearing his throat a bit "Enter, Harry!'' In came Harry Potter the famous Auror, still slender but Qudditch did him  
some good; he had packed on some subtle muscules here and there. His vivid green eyes where staring at everyone in the room; still with his glasses, and his messy jet black hair  
"So Albus, what is it that you want to tell me?'' With a heavy sigh, the old Headmaster didn't have the 'sweet wise lovable old codger' that he always was. And that everyone loved,  
well Severus wouldn't kill so much if he wasn't such a coot, Harry had continued to step forward, until he was near the Headmaster's desk "Is there something wrong, Albus?'' Asked  
the only one that faced down Voldemort and saved the Wizarding World. Harry fought in his own way, and he had done what he thought was right, and he won. And lived to tell the  
tale.

****Mean While in a palace far away from the fammed school***

Standing in front of a mirror, with his man-servant and his three vampiress's, his eyes were glittering in joy. She was there just within arms length of him, she was even more  
beautiful than he had remembered... Soon very soon...

****Back to Hogwarts*****

"Harry, there are some things that I had not been very honest with you about.'' Albus had said while sitting back down and looking at his student, how could he tell Harry what  
he knew. How could he tell him? Harry had sensed that something was wrong, but he couldn't figure it out; his green eyes had noticed that Dumbledore had motioned for him to sit down.  
As Harry had taken a seat on the otherside of Lucius "Harry, I don't know how to tell you this.'' Dumbledore actually looked unsure as to how he would break this news to him. From the time  
that he had known the man, Harry had never known Dumbledore to be unsure. But there was always a first time for everything, Harry had remembered when his adoptive parents Molly and  
Aurthur Weaslely, and the rest of the Weaslely brood. (AN yes I'm changing Harry's upbringing, like it or lump it)

"Albus, just tell me, you might feel better.'' He had said, as if he were calming down a sad or scared child. Whatever this secret was, it was tearing Dumbledore up on the inside and  
the outside. Krystal had noticed that the older man was getting uncomfortable "Headmaster, would you and Harry like to be alone?'' Seeing the man shake his head 'no' while making eye contact  
with one of his prize students...

*****Back to the five watchers in the palace*****

"Master,'' One of the females had announced while the man had smirked at the scene before the enchanted mirror "Yes, Victoria?'' The red-headed woman had walked up to him "Master  
everything has been prepared, you hunger master...'' Her voice was a sultry temptation for other men, for Dracula it was an annoying noise that will never be quiet. A woman with blue black hair had  
walked up to his left "Wish us to get this girl for you master?'' She had offered softly, but gagged when she had felt his hand close hard around her throat "No one will touch her but me, understand?''  
Turning his attention with the silent woman to his back, she was blonde with a bit of a pixie cut "Natasha, you have the gift of precognition, why are you so silent?'' Natasha had peered up up at him and  
started to sway side to side towards him "Master, you must watch out, the Veela had exchanged blood with her one time. As far as I can sense.'' Dracula had nodded he would have to act soon.

**** Mean while at Hogwarts****

"Harry, as I had said, there are some things that I have not been very honest about, with you.'' Now this had caught his attention, what the hell was going on? He was confused...

As Dumbledore had stood up and slowly walked to the back door in his office, opening the door and Harry's green eyes had gone wide in shock!

"Hello Harry...''

(End of Chapter 3 I know a bit rushed but read and review, who do you think should be on the otherside of the door?)


End file.
